love comes once in your life
by love109
Summary: sakura take's a chance on him but he leaves
1. Chapter 1

_**Love comes once in your life that will last forever.**_

_**One person can and will make your heart beat faster and faster.**_

_**When you feel like you're going to die from his kisses, that's when you know you've found the one for you.**_

_**He'll laugh at your jokes, even when there not funny.**_

_**If you cry he'll be there to make you better and cheer you up.**_

_**He will protect you when people turn on you.**_

_**He'll be there with you if friends turn their backs on you.**_

_**When time's are hard and he sticks by you through it all when no one else will then you KNOW that he's the one that if for YOU.**_

Sakura thought that was true once, but now after HE had gone she didn't know if her heart could take it. He'd gone after his team and left her behind to look after their twin's and new baby girl. Sakura was not all together now they had all gone. Looking at her you would thing that she was just a shell but when you saw her with her kid's you'd think again.

Walking by her you got a brief nod of the head but nothing spoken. After he'd gone no one could get though to her. That was not the half of it though. 3 week's after he'd gone her only remaining family, her mother, died from cancer that no one knew about till it was to late. Sakura was never the same again. Looking back it was nothing but heart brake all though her life and if she thought any better she'd say that someone was working against her to make her life hell.

Sakura walked down the street with her head held high and her baby sitting in her pram. (http:// www. murphysprams. ie/ fileupload/ image/ Graco 20 Spree 20TS 20 AL 20 prof. jpg (with out spaces and in red.)

She looked down at her now sleeping daughter and smiled for the first time in 2 mouths. She was not over what he did and if he came back he'd never set foot near her or the children again. He'd made it clear that she didn't mean anything by just leaving and not saying good-bye. The twin's were playing tag but didn't go to far in front that she lost sight of them. What drew her attention was cheering coming from the front of the village. Then she saw it. The silver hair of her husband. "Kid's" They turned to her, "we're going home. I don't need the soup anymore." They nodded and turned to go back the other way.

She'd got home when a bumming voice called her name. Her heart sank. Who had told them were she lived? Only two people knew and that was Ino and Ten-Ten.

And thanks to them he'd just woken the baby up. Sakura picked her up and began to shhh her and pat her bum lightly. It came again and she nearly screamed for him to shut up. She moved to the door and pulled it open. There in front of her were her old team. Glaring from one to the other she slammed the door in their face's. Sakura set about feeding them. It didn't take long for the bumming voice to come again and she just let it. If they wanted to waste their time them so be it but she wasn't going to waste her time on them.

Given half a chance she would have let them come in and talk to her but after what they did. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura fed her children then as it was late got them ready for bed. Her old team had gone away when they had heard the baby crying. She got Stella to bed, then Jery and Kaka. She sighed and went back down to get herself something to eat. After some time she couldn't take any more. Her mind was racing. Sakura picked up the phone and rang Ino to come over to watch the kids why she went to see Tsunade about some things. Ino didn't take long to come over so Sakura was happy.

She jumped from roof to roof and soon found herself in front of Tsunade's office. Sakura opened the door and walked to the door and knocked on. It was a wait until it was opened and she was let in. Sakura bowed and then sat across from her. Sakura told her what was wrong and wondered if she could have a divorce. She was aloud but only if she delivered the papers to Kakashi herself. Sakura sighed but nodded. She was given the papers and took off to find him. It was 8pm now and she had just gotten to his house. Taking a deep breath she knocked on. She heard running and then the door came flying open. Kakashi stood there and smiled down at her. Sakura didn't smile back but handed the papers to him. She didn't turn around and walk away she stood there waiting for him to sign them.

He finished reading them and then looked at her with pain in his eye's.

"Sakura why? I mean I know I went but please we can sort this out."

"No we cant, you left when I was 8 mouths pregnant and didn't even say good-bye. I don't think I can love you anymore." She had tears in her eyes. She knew that she didn't mean those words. He looked down at her and saw the love shine in her eyes for him. Taking a deep breath he gave her the papers back.

"No. I am not going to sign them and that's that." Sakura had tears running down her face but nodded before turning away from him. She ran from him as he called her name. Sakura got home and let Ino go. She cried herself to sleep.

Kakashi had followed her and watched through the bedroom window why she did this. His heart sank and he wished he'd never gone. When she was asleep he went to the front door and opened it. He slowly walked up the stairs and into his children's rooms. He saw the twins sleeping and smiled. He hadn't seen then since they were 2 and now they were 4. He made sure that their covers were over them before going to see his little girl. She would be about 2 now. He watched her sleep and gave a smile that reached his eyes. But no one would see it with his mask on. He didn't seem to notice that Sakura was behind him and watching him.

"What are you doing here?" He jumped and turned to her.

"Sakura I want to give it another chance please I cant live without you."

Sakura looked at him. She was crying again but ran into his open arms. He held her to him why he stroked her hair and told her how much he loved her.

TBC….


	3. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
